love in sight
by usagi-seyia4ever
Summary: zoey cousin named Cloe comes and helps them fight a new threat can they really beat it or will it be to strong Read & find out please
1. Chapter 1 fining one another

Ahhhhhhhhh im late again Elliot is so going to kill me said Zoey. _ AT CAFÉ MEW MEW Where is she ? said corina I don't know but she nneds to hurry up said Elliot Mabey she's just running late said Bridget _ Zoey's pov I cant believe im late again when will I learn but while I was ranting I didn't notice a couple in front of me so I ran in to them IM sorry I said when I looked up I seen it was Mark my boyfriend ( ewe I'm getting sick just saying that but back to the story) before he got the chance to speak I slapped him hard How could you I Yelled then I looked at the girl she was pretty with strawberry hair like mine and midnight color eyes . Then I asked Did you know he had a girlfriend I asked buy the look on her face I could tell she was shocked . she looked at him then at me again and said no then she slapped him hard too. I then asked her would u like to come to café mew mew she said sure on the way I stopped Why did you stop ? she asked I said I don't know your name . OH my name is cloe . What's your name? said Cloe O I have a cousin named Cloe but my name is Zoey I said Yay I finally found you I've been looking for you everywhere and I was trying to surprise you and that guy kept hitting on me I said I had a boyfriend but he wouldn't leave me alone then I asked him where café mew mew was when I asked he said he would take me and on our way there he asked me out then I finally said NO then he hit my butt I really was about to slap him but you came Im so sorry I didn't know .! its okay oh we're here … _ Cloe Pov as I walked im I smelled a whole bunch of animals but relized it was coming from the girls so these r the mews I tought then I seen Elliot .. Elliot I yelled all the girls looked at me in a weird way . The Elliot started to say something but everything became dark and faint till I finally failed. _ Elliot's pov When Cloe walked in I knew something was wrong she never came from the time stream unless it was to deliver news. As she passed out I brought her to my room. As I walked up the girls followed me. When I got to my room I laid her down. That's when all the girl asked there questions Wesley new who she was so stayed behind to finish baking . well I started she is a mew mew she is infused with the black panther she is also the first mew next to strawberry they are tied in strength but strawberry has not released all of her power but Cloe did she also the guardian of the time stream and is a princess so are you guys and Wesley and I are princes who were reincarnated from another time that is all I can say…. _ COMMENTS ARE WELOCOMED AND I WOULD LOVE YOUR OPINIONS SO I CAN KEEP WRITING ILL BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOR! 


	2. Chapter 2 Half of the truth

Chapter 2 Chloe's Pov When I woke I was surrounded buy a whole bunch of people. Elliot, Zoey who are all these people ? I asked a little shy Well I think they are old enough to tell you there names Hi I'm Renee said the girl with purple hair Hi I'm Corina said a girl with blue hair Hi I'm Kiki said a cute little girl with blond hair Hi I'm Bridget said a girl with green hair Even thought I was in pain I stood up and bowed It's a pleasure to meet all you beautiful woman as I winked after I spoke .Awe there she goes with that habbit again he said to the three blushing girls sense Renee wasn't infected buy it. I just laughed like always but I started to couth .Have you been taking your medicine that's when I looked away. Exactly what I thought you haven't Elliot said with a annoyed expression the conversation would have went on longer if they didn't interrupt us. Not that I want to interrupt this little moment but I'm ready for some answers said Corina and that's when I froze. I swallowed the lump in my troth and smiled well you see long ago there were 9 kingdoms and in these kingdoms there were princesses and princes the first kingdom was called Earth ,second Mercury, third Venus ,4 Jupiter , 5 Mars , 6 Neptune ,7 Uranus , 8 Saturn, 9 Pluto Elliot is prince of-Earth Corina is princess of- Mercury Kiki is princess of- Venus Renee is princess of-Jupiter Wesley is prince of –Mars Bridget is princess of – Neptune Chloe is princess of – Saturn & Pluto Zoey is princess of Saturn & Uranus That is all I can say for now just know that a old strong power lies within all of you. ( Zoey's Pov) Why are you and me rule the same planet Saturn I asked because we are sisters she said smiling I was happy but really surprised Really I yelled excited She had a big goofy smile on her face while nodding her head yes. 


End file.
